Tove the Numbat
"No hugs, only kisses~" -Tove the Numbat Tove the Numbat is an adventurous teenager from a big city on Mobius. As a kid, Tove's parents were never home since they both had to work two jobs. The person who really raised Tove was his older brother, Kyle. Kyle was Tove's hero. Kyle was tall, dark, handsome, really cool, and got lots of attention. But, sadly for Tove, he was stuck in his brother's shadow, who often had friends who knew him just to get closer to Kyle. After a few years passed and Tove was in middle school,(and Kyle was in high school)Tove would cause major catastrophes to get attention like his brother Kyle. The only difference in attention they go was Kyle's was good attention and Tove's.....not good. And while he would go to school and so his homework, Tove eventually got expelled his first year of high school. To embarrassed to come home, Tove ran away to find something that could hopefully make amends to all the trouble he caused. Personality Tove is a big flirt. Though he doesn't have a girlfriend or has had one ever, he seems to have picked up skills from his brother, Kyle, when it comes to ladies. In fact, Tove hasn't even kissed a girl (even with his quote). Overall he is respectful but far from sweet. Unlike many of Kawaii-Nurse's past male characters, Tove is far from emotional and is your realistic teenage boy. Hobbies On his free time, Tove is a scientist. His favorite thing to do: make bombs. When Tove was in middle school, he used to blow up toy soldiers with cherry bombs. Eventually, he graduated from that to setting up real bombs and blowing up the entire boy's locker room so he wouldn't have to change for P.E. At first, he was never caught, but he did get caught once and that led to him being expelled, especially when they found out he had been the one who set up previous bombs at the school. Relationships Kyle the Numbat Tove and Kyle aren't close currently, but they once were. For a long time, Tove wanted to be an exact replica of his older brother. It wasn't until Tove became rebellious that Kyle no longer wanted to have Tove around. This actually benefited the both of them since Kyle realized what in influence he had on his brother and what he had taken for granted. Tove decided to become his own person and became more mature, though he does blame himself for all the embarrassment he caused for his older brother. Since the two don't know their current locations, they are separated. Felicity the Sand Cat Felicity is the wild schoolgirl of Tove's dreams, the only girl he has his heart set on. While she works at the local coffee shop, Tove can only stare as she passes by, bewildered by her appearance and and sweet personality. Tove like everything about Felicity: she plays sports, loves the outdoors, and makes party all the time. But he's never spoken to her. Once, he had to so he could order his coffee, but he rarely does. He usually has Kimi or Vex to go get coffee or some pastries. Vex the Egyptian Mau While they are friends, Vex and Tove have the same relationship as Catman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny do in South Park. They constantly jab insults at eachother, but are still friends. What keeps then together, really, is Kimi, the peace maker. Vex and Tove met though Kimi. Kimi the Bunting Kimi-Kimi, best known as olymic champion Kimi Hayashi, is Tove's best friend. After falling on Moon Mountain at one of the olymic festivals, Kimi dived in after Tove to save him when he was fighting with the catering company's manager. When they took Tove to the hospital to make sure he was alright, Kimi went with him to see if he was alright, too. When they started talking they quickly became friends. Gallery +TALKING BODIES+.png|+NO HUGS, ONLY KISSES+ TOVELOVE.png|+THE HUMAN TOVE+ Category:Males Category:Work In Progress